Amabilidad
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: ¿Por qué es tan amable con él? Era algo que Romano no entendia. Fail summari(y título) EspañaxChibi!Romano


Ciao, aqui yo con otro fic, esta vez un Spamano, necesitaba hacer algo de ellos, mi cuerpo me lo exigía(?) y aqui esta, el titulo creo que es un poco fail, si tienen otro nombre me lo dicen, siento que no queda bien, bueno más o menos, si tienen un idea para el titulo me la dicen si? espero que les guste mi fic de mala calidad aunque siento que esta bueno

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es del señor Hidekaz, solo la historia es mía.

**Anime: **Hetalia!

**Pareja: **Spamano, no, no habrán tomates en el fic.

**Advertencias: **Chibi!Romano, así que sera shota *nosebledess*

* * *

**Amabilidad**

"¿Por qué eres tan amable?" Era una pregunta que siempre se planteaba.

"¿Qué he hecho para que sea tan amable?" No hacía nada más que causarle problemas y más problemas.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Se hallaba sentado detrás de un árbol, disfrutando los rayos del sol, se había vuelto a escapar de su labor de sirviente en la casa de España.

-Maldición-Mascullo molesto el pequeño Romano-. Se está tardando mucho y tengo hambre.

Se levantó, sacudió el polvo de su vestido, tomo la escoba que estaba a un lado tirada a un lado suyo, y a regañadientes regreso a la casa del español.

-¿Dónde estará ese bastardo?-Se preguntó mientras vagaba por los pasillos de la casa, hasta que dio con España.

-Oye, bas-

-Solo causa problemas, que se valla-Era la demandante voz de la jefa de España.

Romano sintió algo apretar su pecho ¿Qué era? Era lo mismo que sintió cuando su abuelo prefirió a Italia, lo mismo que cuando Austria lo regalo como si nada, lo mismo cuando España lo quiso cambiar…era el dolor de no ser querido.

-No-Escucho la voz de España fuerte y clara-. Él es especial.

Sintió un calor expandirse desde su corazón a todo su cuerpo. La escoba se resbalo desde sus pequeñas manos, habiendo que ambos españoles lo miraran.

-Romano-Susurro España.

-Eh…eh yo… ¡Maldición!-Salió corriendo, perdiéndose en los corredores.

-¡Romano!-Escucho a España llamarlo, pero lo ignoro.

Corrió lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus pequeñas piernas, agarrando las faldas de su vestido para no tropezar con ellas.

Salió al jardín, sintió los rayos del sol dar contra su cara, llego hasta el mismo árbol donde se encontraba antes, prácticamente se tiro al piso, y escondió su rostro lloroso entre sus rodillas.

No se dio cuenta de que, detrás del árbol, España se asomó, preocupado por la actitud del menor.

Se puso frente a él, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura;

-Romano-Murmuro con suavidad, mientras levantaba la cara del mayor de los italias, que estaba cubierta de lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres maldición?-Con el dorso de su mano seco sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa Romanito? ¿Por qué lloras?-Le pregunto dulcemente, intentando sacarle una palabra al fiero italiano.

-Yo soy el que quiere saber eso ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?-No entendía nada de lo que le decía el niño.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?-Le miro directamente a os ojos, intentando encontrar un respuesta en ellos.

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?-Le pregunto sonriéndole levemente.

-¿Por qué?-Le cuestiono, realmente no entendía al español-. Siempre te causo problemas, te trato mal, te insulto, no hago nada para que quieras ser bueno conmigo, entonces… ¿Por qué res amable conmigo?

España contemplo enternecido a Romano, después de todo, no siempre era tan tierno y sincero.

-Eso es porque te quiero Romano-Dijo secando las lágrimas que habían vuelto a caer por las mejillas de un muy confundido Romano.

-Eh ¿Por qué?-Ahora estaba más confundido-. ¡No te entiendo maldición!, te trato mal, te insulto…agh ¿¡para qué te lo repito!?

España se rio al ver a Romano agarrando entre sus manos su cabeza.

-Eres un idiota, no merezco que me quieras-Murmuro lo último, pero igual el español lo escucho claramente.

-Mmm-España pensó un poco, para luego sonreírle al pequeño-. El amor y el cariño son incondicionales Romano, no necesita motivos.

-Y también es ciego-Mascullo molesto.

Miro al español, y vio a este acercarse a su rostro, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Qu-¿-No alcanzo a terminar su pregunta, ya que sus pequeños labios fueron cubiertos por los del mayor, el contacto fue breve, e hizo sonrojarse salvajemente al menor.

Al separar sus labios, Antonio dijo felizmente;

-Te amo Lovi.

-Chigi~-Golpeo al pobre español en el estómago.

Otra vez estaba en la misma situación de hace años, lloriqueando con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

-Romano-Otra vez la vos de España llamándolo amorosamente.

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo maldición?-La misma pregunta para…

-Porque te amo Lovi-…la misma respuesta.

-Ti amo stupido-Dicho esto paso sus brazos por el cuello del español para besarlo a gusto.

* * *

me merezco un review?

España: Si dejan un review les doy tomates!

Yo: *trae cartel de; Rewiews por Tomates* nos vemos!


End file.
